malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
CryLocker
CryLocker is a ransomware, which pretends to be from a fake organization called the Central Security Treatment Organization, has been discovered by security researcher MalwareHunterTeam. CryLocker has been seen being distributed via the Sundown exploit kit. Payload When the Central Security Treatment Organization, or Cry, Ransomware infects a computer it will encrypt a victim's files and then append the .cry extension to encrypted files. It will then demand approximately 1.1 bitcoins, or $625 USD, in order to get the decryption key. When CryLocker infects a computer it make a backup of certain shortcuts on the victim's Windows desktop and save them in a folder on the desktop called old_shortcuts. The purpose of this folder is currently unknown. When a victim is infected, the ransomware will compile a variety of information such as the Windows version, the service pack installed, the Windows bit-type, the user name, the computer name, and the type of CPU installed in the computer. This information will then be sent via UDP to 4095 different IP addresses, with one of them being the ransomware's Command & Control server. The use of UDP packets is probably being done to obfuscate the location of the Command & Control server so that authorities cannot seize it. The CryLocker Ransomware will also upload the same information as well as a list of encrypted files to Imgur.com. It does this by compiling all of the information into a fake PNG image file and then uploading it to a designated Imgur album. Once the file has successfully been uploaded, Imgur will respond with a unique name for the filename. This filename then be broadcasted over UDP to the 4096 IP addresses to notify the Command & Control server that a new victim has been infected. The ransomware will now encrypt the victim's files and append the .cry extension to encrypted files. The files currently targeted by this ransomware are: .#vc, .$ac, .00c, .07g, .07i, .08i, .09i, .09t, .1pa, .1pe, .3dm, .3ds, .3g2, .3gp, .3me, .3pe, .7z, .10t, .11t, .13t, .123, .210, .500, .2011, .2012, .2013, .2014, .2015, .2016, .2017, .aac, .aaf, .ab4, .ac2, .acc, .accd, .ach, .aci, .acm, .acr, .aep, .aepx, .aes, .aet, .afm, .ai, .aif, .amj, .arc, .as, .as3, .asc, .asf, .asm, .asp, .asx, .ati, .avi, .back, .bak, .bat, .bay, .bc8, .bc9, .bd2, .bd3, .bgt, .bk2, .bmp, .bpf, .bpw, .brd, .brw, .btif, .bz2, .c, .cal, .cat, .cb, .cd, .cdf, .cdr, .cdt, .cdx, .cf8, .cf9, .cfdi, .cfp, .cgm, .cgn, .ch, .chg, .cht, .clas, .clk, .cmd, .cmx, .cnt, .cntk, .coa, .cpp, .cpt, .cpw, .cpx, .crt, .cs, .csl, .csr, .css, .csv, .cur, .cus, .d07, .dac,.dat, .db, .dbf, .dch, .dcr, .ddd, .dds, .defx, .der, .des, .dgc, .dif, .dip, .djv, .djvu, .dng, .doc, .docb, .docm, .docx, .dot, .dotm, .dotx, .drw, .ds4, .dsb, .dsf, .dtau, .dtd, .dtl, .dwg, .dxf, .dxi, .ebc, .ebd, .ebq, .ec8, .efs, .efsl, .efx, .emd, .eml, .emp, .ens, .ent, .epa, .epb, .eps, .eqb, .ert, .esk, .ess, .esv, .etq, .ets, .exp, .fa1, .fa2, .fca, .fcpa, .fcpr, .fcr, .fef, .ffd, .fim, .fla, .flac, .flv, .fmv, .fon, .fpx, .frm, .fx0, .fx1, .fxr, .fxw, .fyc, .gdb, .gem, .gfi, .gif, .gnc, .gpc, .gpg, .gsb, .gto, .gz, .h, .h10, .h11, .h12, .hbk, .hif, .hpp, .hsr, .html, .hts, .hwp, .i2b, .iban, .ibd, .ico, .idml, .iff, .iif, .img, .imp, .indb, .indd, .indl, .indt, .ini, .int?, .intu, .inv, .inx, .ipe, .ipg, .itf, .jar, .java, .jng, .jp2, .jpeg, .jpg, .js, .jsd, .jsda, .jsp, .kb7, .kd3, .kdc, .key, .kmo, .kmy, .lay, .lay6, .lcd, .ldc, .ldf, .ldr, .let, .lgb, .lhr, .lid, .lin, .lld, . lmr, .log, .lua, .lz, .m, .m3u, .m3u8, .m4a, .m4u, .m4v, .m10, .m11, .m12, .m14, .m15, .m16, .mac, .max, .mbsb, .md, .mda, .mdb, .mdf, .mef, .mem, .met, .meta, .mhtm, .mid, .mkv, .ml2, .ml9, .mlb, .mlc, .mmb, .mml, .mmw, .mn1, .mn2, .mn3, .mn4, .mn5, .mn6, .mn7, .mn8, .mn9, .mne, .mnp, .mny, .mone, .mov, .mp2, .mp3, .mp4, .mpa, .mpe, .mpeg, .mpg, .mql, .mrq, .ms11, .msg, .mwi, .mws, .mx0, .myd, .mye, .myi, .myox, .n43, .nap, .nd, .nef, .nl2, .nni, .npc, .nv, .nv2, .oab, .obi, .odb, .odc, .odg, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .oet, .ofc, .ofx, .old, .omf, .op, .orf, .ost, .otg, .otp, .ots, .ott, .p08, .p7b, .p7c, .p12, .paq, .pas, .pat, .pcd, .pcif, .pct, .pcx, .pd6, .pdb, .pdd, .pdf, .pem, .per, .pfb, .pfd, .pfx, .pg, .php, .pic, .pl, .plb, .pls, .plt, .pma, .pmd, .png, .pns, .por, .pot, .potm, .potx, .pp4, .pp5, .ppam, .ppf, .ppj, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptm, .pptx, .pr0, .pr1, .pr2, .pr3, .pr4, .pr5, .prel, .prf, .prn, .prpr, .ps, .psd, .psp, .pst, .ptb, .ptdb, .ptk, .ptx, .pvc, .pxa, .py, .q00, .q01, .q06, .q07, .q08, .q09, .q43, .q98, .qb1, .qb20, .qba, .qbb, .qbi, .qbk, .qbm, .qbmb, .qbmd, .qbo, .qbp, .qbr, .qbw, .qbx, .qby, .qbz, .qch, .qcow, .qdf, .qdfx, .qdt, .qel, .qem, .qfi, .qfx, .qif, .qix, .qme, .qml, .qmt, .qmtf, .qnx, .qob, .qpb, .qpd, .qpg, .qph, .qpi, .qsd, .qsm, .qss, .qst, .qtx, .quic, .quo, .qw5, .qwc, .qwmo, .qxf, .r3d, .ra, .raf, .rar, .raw, .rb, .rcs, .rda, .rdy, .reb, .rec, .resx, .rif, .rm, .rpf, .rss, .rtf, .rtp, .rw2, .rwl, .rz, .s7z, .s12, .saf, .saj, .say, .sba, .sbc, .sbd, .sbf, .scd, .sch, .sct, .sdf, .sdy, .seam, .ses, .set, .shw, .sic, .skg, .sldm, .sldx, .slk, .slp, .sql, .sqli, .sr2, .srf, .ssg, .stc, .std, .sti, .stm, .str, .stw, .svg, .swf, .sxc, .sxd, .sxi, .sxm, .sxw, .t00, .t01, .t02, .t03, .t04, .t05, .t06, .t07, .t08, .t09, .t10, .t11, .t12, .t13, .t14, .t15, .t99, .ta1, .ta2, .ta4, .ta5, .ta6, .ta8, .ta9, .tar, .tax, . tax0, .tax1, .tax2, .tb2, .tbk, .tbp, .tdr, .text, .tfx, .tga, .tgz, .tif, .tiff, .tkr, .tlg, .tom, .tpl, .trm, .trn, .tt10, .tt11, .tt12, .tt13, .tt14, .tt15, .tt20, .ttf, .txf, .txt, .u08, .u10, .u11, .u12, .uop, .uot, .v30, .vb, .vbpf, .vbs, .vcf, .vdf, .vdi, .vmb, .vmdk, .vmx, .vnd, .vob, .vsd, .vyp, .vyr, .wac, .wav, .wb2, .wi, .wk1, .wk3, .wk4, .wks, .wma, .wmf, .wmv, .wpd, .wpg, .wps, .x3f, .xaa, .xcf, .xeq, .xhtm, .xla, .xlam, .xlc, .xlk, .xll, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm, .xlsx, .xlt, .xltm, .xltx, .xlw, .xml, .xpm, .xqx, .yuv, .zdb, .zip, .zipx, .zix, .zka, ._vc During this process it will also delete the system's Shadow Volume Copies using the command: vssadmin delete shadows /all /quiet In order to provide persistence, the ransomware will create a random named scheduled task that will trigger when the user logs into Windows. The victim's desktop wallpaper will also be changed to a ransom note. This ransom note is the only one that contains the CryLocker assigned name. The ransomware will create ransom notes named !Recovery_random_chars.htmland !Recovery_random_chars.txt on the victim's desktop. This ransom note will contain the victim's personal ID and instructions on how to access the TOR payment site as shown above. Information about this Payment site can be found Central Security Treatment Organization's payment site can be found in the next section. The ransom notes created by CryLocker contain links to a TOR payment site that has a Window title of User Cabinet. When a user visits this site, they will be prompted to login using the personal code from their ransom note. Once a victim logs in, they will be shown a page that states that it is part of some fake organization called the Central Security Treatment Organization and will contain the ransom amount that a victim must pay. Other sections on the site include a payment page that lists the bitcoin address that the payment must be sent to. There is also a support page that a victim can use to communicate with the malware developers. The payment site will also include a free decryption of one file to test that they can actually decrypt a victim's files. When a file is submitted to the free decryption, it will decode it while the user waits. The free decryptor doesn't work. Files associated with the CryLocker Ransomware: %UserProfile%\AppData\Local\Temp\random_chars.exe %UserProfile%\AppData\Local\Temp\random_chars.tmp %UserProfile%\AppData\Local\Temp\random_chars.html %UserProfile%\Desktop\!Recovery_random_chars.html %UserProfile%\Desktop\!Recovery_random_chars.txt %UserProfile%\Desktop\old_shortcuts\ C:\Windows\System32\Tasks\random_chars C:\Temp\lol.txt Registry Entries associated with the CryLocker Ransomware: HKCU\Software\same_name_as_executable Network Communication: http://imgur.com https://pastee.org/ https://maps.googleapis.com UDP Traffic to 4095 addresses. List can be found here: http://pastebin.com/2pivX5Pg Category:Ransomware Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Win32 Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Trojan Category:Win32 trojan